Otaku's Day
by Choon Hee Chan
Summary: This is a story for the otaku's day Hope you like it !


**Hello ..**

**This is my first story to publish on fanfiction **

**It's for Otaku's world day ! **

**Hope you all like it ^^**

**Note : The beginning is from my mind and isn't real ( Didn't happen in real life ) **

**Sorry if my english language isn't good :/**

" Ahh what a day ! all people are watching cartoon and it's very popular ! umm why don't I create a cartoon and then people will love it then i will be famous ! Ohhh how smart I am ?! " Osamu Tezuka said.

Tezuka started drawing.

" How about making something different from other cartoon artists ? " Tezuka thought.

Tezuka did what he thought about and what a perfect surprise ! Tezuka drew something amazing !

" This is completly different from cartoon ! what should I call it ? :/ " Tezuka asked himself.

" What about animation ? But since it's japanese it should be called ( Anime ) "

And then anime was created. And when anime became famous , other artists created other anime characters and the most famous characters today are :  
1- Hinata Hyuga  
2- Naruto Uzumaki  
3- Nami  
4- Monkey D. Luffy

One day , Naruto was walking with Luffy , Hinata and Nami . He wanted to confess his love for her but he didn't has the courage and so did Hinata. Suddenly Naruto asked Hinata to play pocky game with him , Luffy and Nami. Hinata didn't know what to answer , Nami was really excited because she really wanted to kiss Luffy ! Then Naruto dragged her without an answer .. They went to play under a tree and they brought their pockies. Nami started to play with luffy, her face was smiling and she was really happy and she closed her eyes waiting for the kiss but luffy ate the pocky . It's Naruto and Hinata's turn now .. Naruto picked up a pocky and said " Hinata , are you ready ? " Hinata just shook her head. They started to play and hinata was happy inside and showing that she doesn't care but her red face exposed her. Naruto discovered that she loves him and became very happy. Naruto ate the pocky slowly with excitement then Hinata turned her face because she was really shy ! Naruto took another pocky.

" I guess there is no need for the pocky while we know that we love each others " said Naruto. He grabbed Hinata's face with his hands and got near to her and kissed her a very deep~ kiss. That was the first step of the love story between Naruto x Hinata and Luffy x Nami. And on another day , Nami wanted to play a sex game with Luffy , Naruto and Hinata , all of them accepted to play. The next day , they gathered at Luffy's house to play. Every couple went to a room.  
" Take off your clothes , Luffy " Nami said.  
" U-ummm o-okay " Luffy said.  
" Must we do this ? " Nami said.  
" YES WE MUST ! " shouted Luffy.  
" But i am a bit shy " Nami said.  
" It's okay , and it was you who wanted to play , right ? " Luffy said.  
" Yes , but i wasn't this much shy ! anyway , let's finish this game "  
They both took off their clothes and Nami sat on the bed and layed her body. Luffy was surprised.  
" Come on , Luffy " Nami said.  
Luffy climbed the bed slowly and laid behind Nami's body. He started to kiss her. His lips moved to Nami's nick and feeling her soft skin. And then went down to her breasts  
while massaging them at the same time. Luffy got up and grasped Nami's arms and pulled her off the bed. He was staring at her body while his dick lifted up.  
" Turn arround " Luffy said.  
And he sat behind you and started to push Nami with his dick.  
" Aaah ! Aaah ! " shouted Nami.  
Luffy started to be faster ! and Nami was enjoying it.  
" I love you Nami " Luffy said.  
" E-eh , me too " Nami said.  
" I just want to stay on this bed with you the whole day " Luffy said.  
" I wish to stay with you for my whole life with you but we have to wait for Naruto and Hinata till they finish " Nami said.  
" Ugggh okay " Luffy said.

While they are both dressing up , Let's see what did Naruto and Hinata did.

Hinata went to take a shower before they start their game.  
Naruto was setting in the bed waiting for Hinata to finish her shower. Then finally Hinata finished it.  
" Don't worry , I won't hurt you ! but you may hurt me " Hinata said.  
" W-what ?! " Naruto said.  
She walked to him and kissed her lips while Naruto moved his hands to her breasts and massaged them carefully. Hinata Kneeled in front of him.  
" Time to make love , Naruto " Hinata said.  
She stuffed his 5 inch dick into her mouth, deep throating it. Naruto felt his self coming close.  
" T-that was tas-sty " Hinata said.  
She laid on the ground. Naruto started looking deeply at her body. Her breasts were very big, a solid C cup. Her pussy was pink and very wet. She directed her pussy to him.  
" I want you inside me , Naruto " Hinata said.  
He came to her , slowly at first he went in. He soon touched the back. He cuffed her hands at the ground and kissed her deeply. His tongue entered her mouth and they french kissed. Releasing from the kiss , he focused on her breasts , sucking on one nipple.  
" T-this is really good , Naruto " Hinata said.  
Hinata crossed her legs on Naruto's back , and Naruto started to kiss her neck.  
" Thank you , Hinata ! you let me feel love with you " Naruto said.  
" A-ahh it's o-kay " Hinata said.  
" Well, umm , let's get dressed and then meet Luffy and Nami " Naruto said.  
" Thank you , Naruto. I really enjoyed this Otaku's day "

And then both of Luffy and Nami and Naruto and Hinata went out to celebrate Otaku's day. It was the best day on their life too !

**Thanks for reading ! **

**Don't forget to post a review and favorite my story and follow me ^^**

**Anyway .. do as you wish ^.^**


End file.
